Exploration is Key
by Goku12345654
Summary: Treasure Hunting is easy. Trying to be a hero is hard. The adventures of a man traveling the world for the best treasures in the world. Also he might try to save the timeline or something. Mostly treasure hunting though.


_Chapter 1: Exploration is Key_

**_I don't own DBZ. Wish I did though_**

* * *

><p>The night sky was beautiful in the wastelands. Being far from the cities of the world made it the perfect spot for star gazing. At least that's what Alice thought sitting on top of her car. The young woman had bright green hair and pair of green eyes to match. The blanket she was using to keep herself warm was of the same color.<p>

Alice couldn't help but smile. She had finally made it. Her parents had warned her not to travel to the southern wastelands. Especially not alone. But she was fine, her parents had nothing to worry about right? Then she heard it. The sounds of a hover cars heading towards her direction. Before she could even get of the roof of her own the hover cars had reached her. All pitch black with a red skull painted on the hood. The Red Skull Bandits had surrounded her.

As Alice staggered back in fear the lead car opened revealing a massive bear man with blood red fur. The bear gave smirk as it walked towards her. The rest of his crew hopping out of theirs. They all had skulls tattooed on their foreheads or arms. "Little lady I think you've made a wrong turn. You're In Bandit country, and all who visit must pay a fine…. Don't worry though the fine is very small."

Alice couldn't help but hope it was," How much?" The Bear grinned and stated, "Only 50,000 zeni! What a bargain!" The rest of the crew cackling started to chant "Pay up, Pay up, PAY UP". Alice decided to do the only logical thing in that situation.

She jumped of the roof of her car and ran as she could into the wasteland.

Unfortunately the hover cars were faster than she ever was. Surrounding her quickly, the bear burst from his car and grabbed her arm twisting it as hard as he could. "_I'm going to die here",_ she thought staring up at the bear. As the bear lifted her up to painfully crush her in his jaws another hover car smashed through the circle. This one a bright orange with a raptor painted on its side. Techno music blasting at full volume streaming through.

As the bandits and she stared at it the side door opened revealing a young black male hop out. He was wearing a bright orange jacket, a dark blue shirt, blue jeans and black sandals to finish it off. Lifting the goggles of his head he gave Alice a bright smile and waved. A dark blue rod hanging off his back.

She waved back wondering if she had already been eaten and this was a death dream.

He looked around and started to count the bandits, finishing the boy spoke. "There are twenty four bandits not counting the talking teddy bear, I think 5'000 zeni should be a nice repayment for saving you right?" Alice stared and it clicked. He was going to save her, for 5'000 zeni! Her parents were rich! Alice nodded and shouted, "SAVE ME AND I'LL PAY YOU DOUBLE!"

A bright grin sparked across his face and he nodded. Slamming his fists together he raced into the crowd of bandits. What happened next would never leave Alice's memories. The boy was knocking the bandits away as if they were toys. All it took was a punch or a kick to send the bandits flying into their cars knocking them out or worse. The remaining few stood staring in terror at the boy.

He hadn't even broken a sweat.

The remaining stragglers stood as far away as they could hoping to stay out of his reach. He snorted and pulled the rod of his back. Pointing at a random thug he mouthed _Bang _and the rod extended slamming into the thug's skull. The man was out before he hit the ground.

The bear finally realizing what he was dealing with threw Alice to the ground and stalked over to the young man. Towering over him he roared, "WHAT ABOUT ME PUNK!? HOW DO YOU DEFEAT THE GREAT RED BEAST OF THE SOUTH?" The remaining conscious bandits started to laugh. Who could beat their boss. Not this snot nosed brat, the kid was screwed.

The boy stared up at him blankly. Then he grinned.

"Okay first off, learn to use a breath mint. Secondly, HIGH SPEED NEEDLE!" In seconds the boy had jabbed the staff into the bear's chest dozens of times. The bear staggered back but stood firm.

Then he spewed blood from his mouth and collapsed. Dead or unconscious, Alice didn't care. The boy had saved her life and the survivors were running with their tails between their legs. She ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. "Thank you! Thank you, you saved my life!" the boy laughed, "Calming down those thugs was nothing I couldn't handle, also I saw what they did to your car…you're going to need a ride" He jogged over to his hover car waved to get her walking.

* * *

><p>As they drove off she realized something. "I never learned your name" He blinked and grinned, "My name's Ken, and I'm gonna guess that your name is Alice right?" She blinked, "how did you know?" "I'm a treasure hunter Alice, when you ran off to the wasteland your parents went to me to find their lost treasure. Let's get you home before your parents send someone out for me alright?"<p>

As the car raced towards civilization Alice could only think of what a weird guy she had come across.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's chapter 1. I don't know what time period I have this set in yet, but I assure you it won't just be OC's all the way down. So, read and review<em>**


End file.
